


31 Flavors of Misha

by parapraxis



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 07:53:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4996678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parapraxis/pseuds/parapraxis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short drabble in which Jensen likens his relationship with Misha to a trip to Baskin-Robbins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	31 Flavors of Misha

**Author's Note:**

> For [Jess](http://ohgodicantthinkofausername.tumblr.com/).

Sex with Misha was like a trip to Baskin-Robbins, Jensen mused. Each experience had its own special flavor, and there wasn’t one that he wouldn’t want another scoop of. In his downtimes, he liked to try and pick his favorite flavor, but never could decide which one would always have him coming back for more.

There was the rich, sweet taste of Cafe Au Lait. The flavor of waking up to soft kisses being laid in a line down his body as Misha slipped beneath the sheet to wake Jensen up with a little morning head. Even just thinking about it, he could feel the rough scrape of whiskers, and it made him throb with arousal.

Another of his favorites was what he liked to call Pralines and Cream. On his knees in front of Misha, sucking that massive, gorgeous cock and mouthing his balls. Misha always made the most delicious sounds whenever Jensen’s tongue would dance along the seam of his nuts, and those long, slender fingers would grasp Jensen’s head as he came in hot bursts in Jensen’s mouth.

Mint chocolate chip was a flavor to savor on cool nights in Vancouver, wrapped up under a blanket together after a heated session of deep, delicious sex. Misha would murmur to him in that entrancing tone that wasn’t quite hoarse but wasn’t quite not, while Jensen would try and make Misha break out in goosebumps. His fingers would feather over every inch of Misha’s skin, making him laugh whenever he found a ticklish spot. 

He had yet to find a moment he would label as vanilla, because even the briefest, seemingly non-romantic moments with Misha were anything but vanilla. Even being on stage with him at cons during their panels, sharing in those little looks and exchanges were a world of flavor to him. Misha’s eyes, though blue, were like the gold medal ribbon ice cream because of their depth. You could see Misha’s heart and soul in his eyes, and it was dangerous to look into them because it was so easy to get lost and forget the fans recording their every move. Misha’s lips would be the strawberry of the flavors because of how full and juicy and pink they always were. His skin would be peanut butter. That tanned tone, so warm and creamy it just begged to be touched and kissed and licked…

No, there was nothing vanilla about Misha. Even moments like this, when Jensen was alone in his trailer with only the thought of Misha to keep him company, he had a flavor in mind for it… Icing on the Cake ice cream. Misha was the icing on the cake in his life. More than just one of his best friends, he loved Misha with all his of his heart. There would never be anyone as wild, as zany, as deep as Misha. 

No matter what flavor of the day Misha was dishing up, Jensen knew he’d be standing in line for the first taste.


End file.
